


Finding Bucky

by AudreyRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows the man on the bridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Bucky

He remembers flashes, color and pain, the man on the bridge calling him Bucky. He stares up at a face that looks just like his, a face that's supposed to be long dead. James Buchanan Barnes, better known to the world as Bucky. He feels numb as he walks through the museum, learning about who he apparently was and the man who refused to hurt him. He doesn't want to seek him out, not yet, not until he can remember who he really is.

He found himself in Brooklyn before he even decided he was going to go there, standing outside of a building that he'd learned the blond lived in. He squared his shoulders and looked up, deciding that he should just get it over with. He took the stairs, not knowing if the man was even inside he hesitated outside of the door. Breathing in deeply he raised his hand, letting it hover before bringing it down on the wood in three raps.

Than he waited, some emotion he wasn't familiar with settling in the pit of his stomach. There was silence and he nearly turned to go back down the stairs when he heard a breathless voice call out 'hang on'. He felt himself freeze in place and he swallowed, feeling what had to be dread in the pit of his stomach grow. Bucky squared his shoulders as the door opened slowly, everything told him to run as far as he could but he was rooted to the spot. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to see the face of the man he'd once called friend, the man he'd attempted to kill not even a year ago. He heard the sharp intake of breath and he flinched, shoulders coming up to his ears so he didn't react violently. When he finally opened his eyes he kept his eyes down on his boots, he still felt the need to turn and run and put as much space between him and Steve as possible.

"Bucky?" the blond sounded disbelieving that he was standing there before him, shoulders hunched and face down. Steve had tried to find him but every turn he'd made had been just a step behind. Natasha had been the one to convince him that his old friend might not want to be found, that perhaps he needed time to figure himself out. 

"Don't call me that," he frowned and ran his hand through his disheveled hair, refusing to look up at the blonde. "I... I only remember flashes, falling..." he bit down on his lip and closing his eyes. "I'm not Bucky, I'm not your friend," he finally glanced up at him, seeing the disbelief on the other mans face. "But... I-I want to remember and I think you can help me."

"I'd like to help you," he moved back, leaving some space for the brunette to enter. "Do you need somewhere to stay?" he asked in a uncertain tone and watched the slight nod he would have missed if it would have been anyone else.

"I..." Bucky found himself nodding and Steve smiled, just slightly the corner of his mouth twitching up. "I'd like that."


End file.
